


The Promise of the World

by aruinsanity



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruinsanity/pseuds/aruinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo and Seunghoon’s life together by the sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Win-derland: Winner Wonderland fic advent event.](http://win-derland.livejournal.com/5208.html)  
>   
> The title was inspired by the song, Sekai no Yakusoku/The promise of the world from the movie Howl’s Moving castle

_we will live forever into the melody of the ocean_

_in the color of this sky, in the fragrance of the sea_

 

Seunghoon loves everything he can perceive in the morning. He loves the sounds of waves crashing, the balmy morning breeze drifting in from the balcony with the fragrant scent of the ocean and the warmth of the person he dearly holds cuddled up beside him. His lover, Jinwoo, who was still having his adventures in dreamland kept mumbling Seunghoon’s name in his dreams making Seunghoon curious what was his lover dreaming about. Jinwoo usually entwines his legs on Seunghoon’s leg and would automatically burrow his face by the side of Seunghoon’s chest. Seunghoon finds it really adorable how Jinwoo holds on tightly to him even when he was still fast asleep.

Another thing Seunghoon loves about living near the ocean is that from the balcony, it overlooks the beautiful big blue ocean and during the night it overlooks the beautiful ocean of stars. They would occasionally make love in the balcony under the sky full of limitless stars and to the sounds of the sea.

Seunghoon wrapped his arm around Jinwoo before drifting back to sleep.

 

 

 

Seunghoon wakes up again an hour later to the sight of Jinwoo’s deer eyes staring at him. “Good morning.” Jinwoo smiles at him. Seunghoon kisses Jinwoo’s forehead as a reply to his lover’s morning greeting.

“What do you want to do today?” Seunghoon whispers on Jinwoo’s ear. Jinwoo yawns, “Sleep?” as he cups Seunghoon’s face pulling him for a kiss. They didn’t sleep for a while.

 

 

 

It was past one already when hunger woke Jinwoo up again, they were too occupied with each other earlier and forgot to have breakfast and lunch. Jinwoo sat up and admired his lover who was still fast asleep beside him.

“Good morning?” Seunghoon asked huskily.

“Did I wake you up?” Jinwoo ask while leaning down to give Seunghoon a kiss on the cheek.

“No worries love.” Seunghoon smiled while wrapping his arm around Jinwoo’s neck and pulled him closer to kiss him on the lips.

“It’s afternoon already and I’m quite hungry.” Jinwoo asked before sitting up again and reaching out for a shirt that got tossed earlier on the floor. Jinwoo loves wearing Seunghoon’s shirt, it may be too large for his slender frame but he felt comfortable wearing it and Seunghoon’s scent on the shirt was intoxicating.

Seunghoon, who can never get used to the sight of Jinwoo wearing his shirts, naughtily remarked to his lover, “I would love to get you out of that shirt again.”

“Later.” Jinwoo cutely chuckled before heading down to the living room.

 

Jinwoo opened the curtains to let the sunshine in the living room and opened the door to veranda to let the afternoon sea breeze in. Jinwoo inhaled the cool afternoon breeze with the scent of the sand and sea. It was a cloudy day today, perfect weather for a walk by the sea side. He stepped outside the veranda, breathing out slowly and let the breeze cool his skin.

Jinwoo suddenly felt Seunghoon’s warm arms wrapped by his stomach and a light kiss by the side of his forehead. Jinwoo tilted his head upwards and ran his fingers to his lover’s cheeks before gently pulling him to a kiss.

“The weather is perfect today, let’s go for a walk later by the sea” Seunghoon said in between their kisses. Jinwoo muffled a yes before breaking of the kiss.

“But first we eat” said Jinwoo as he pulls Seunghoon to the kitchen.

 

 

 

It was almost sunset when they arrive by the ocean, “Seunghoon-ah!” Jinwoo waves his hand from afar running bare foot towards the sea, “Hurry up!”

Seunghoon was admiring from afar how beautiful Jinwoo is, the soft breeze tousles Jinwoo’s soft brown hair.

The rays of the sun started to drown in the west, Seunghoon loves this panorama but not as much how he loves Kim Jinwoo. Seunghoon walked towards Jinwoo and held him from behind. He rested his chin on Jinwoo’s head and arms surrounded his waist as they both admired the beautiful panorama in front of them.

“Dance with me.” Seunghoon said suddenly. Seunghoon turned Jinwoo around to face him, his hand still surrounding Jinwoo’s slender waist. Jinwoo places his hand on Seunghoon broad shoulders as they slowly swayed together with the feeling of the waves on their bare feet.

Jinwoo was already used to this, Seunghoon randomly asking him for a dance in all sorts of places, but that night something felt a little different about Seunghoon. He would usually play music first before dancing, but not tonight.

Seunghoon started humming a familiar tune that Jinwoo recognized. Jinwoo looked up to Seunghoon, “Oh! That song.” his eyes beaming up at his lover.

“It’s the song from the first movie we watched together.” Seunghoon smiled before humming the song again. Jinwoo nuzzled his head on Seunghoon’s chest, he closed his eyes as he listened to the song Seunghoon was humming and at the same time listening to his lover’s heartbeat.

 

_“The promise of the world.”_ Seunghoon said.

 

“Huh?” Confused, Jinwoo looked up to his lover who was looking sideways to the last seconds of the sunset. “It’s the title of the song, the promise of the world.” Seunghoon replied. He took Jinwoo’s hand and locked fingers with him as the both slowly walked away from the waves. The sun was gone and stars appeared in the dark night sky.

“Remember in the movie,” Seunghoon looks into Jinwoo’s eyes, “how they struggled and overcame obstacles to be with each other? It’s just like the two of us, our relationship may have been a roller coaster ride but we never gave up.” Seunghoon took Jinwoo’s hand, “I love you and you mean the world to me and it was only a matter of time until we arrived at this moment.” Seunghoon slowly slipped a silver ring on Jinwoo’s ring finger. Seunghoon smiled at his lover who was out of words and just staring at the ring.

 

 

_“Marry me, Kim Jinwoo.”_

 

 

Jinwoo covered his face and started crying. “You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to marry you.” Jinwoo cutely sulked— Seunghoon thought to himself that Jinwoo was almost too adorable to be considered legal.

Seunghoon laughed at his lover, “You. Are. So. Cute.” Seunghoon removed Jinwoo’s hand that was covering his face and he looked into his eyes, “Will you, Kim Jinwoo, marry me?”

“Of course I will, you idiot.” Jinwoo almost choking on his tears.

Jinwoo playfully hit him, still crying, causing Seunghoon to grin. Catching Seunghoon’s gaze, Jinwoo stood on his tiptoes to reach the taller man. Seunghoon leaned over and met his lover halfway, pressing his lips against him.

“I love you Lee Seunghoon.” Jinwoo cupped Seunghoon’s face before pulling him into a sweet passionate kiss under the moonlight to hold their promise of love.

 

 

 

That night Jinwoo was one with the man he loves under the dim light of the moon, sprawled in the sand and bodies together. Fingers entwined, kisses and constant I love you being passed to each other.

Jinwoo loves everything he can perceive at night, he loves the fragrant scent of the ocean, the beautiful ocean of stars and the feeling of warmth in the embrace of the man he loves.

Jinwoo looked up at the stars, the moon staring down at them. He smiled as he felt the wind on his skin.

 

_“Never letting go. Not of you. Not of our future. It’s you and me, together or not at all.”_ Jinwoo whispered, for only Seunghoon to hear. He pulled Seunghoon as close as he possibly could and they stayed that way, entwined together, for several more hours while the moon continued its pace across the night sky.

 

 

 

_**_


End file.
